Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Consumables/Scrolls
Scroll of Identify Identifies an item, showing its upgrade level, curses (if the item was cursed), maximum and current charges (if the item was a wand) and changing the name and description, if it was a potion, ring or a scroll. Scroll of Lullaby Affects all mobs in sight with drowsiness, which will make them fall into magical sleep in 3 to 6 turns. The effect can be resisted if any damage is taken. Scroll of Magic Mapping Completes the map of the entire current floor, showing all secret rooms, hidden doors and unrevealed traps. If an area on the floor has not been previously explored, it's tinted with a blue color. Scroll of Mirror Image Summons 2 Mirror Image entities that will attack the nearest enemies they see. Spawned Mirror images will appear to be wearing current Hero's armor. Upon summoning, they will appear half-transparent and be invisible to enemies until they attack one. A Mirror Image has the following stats: * HP = * Armor = ** Only applicable if a weapon blocks extra damage (like the sai, round shield, greatshield or stone gauntlets), set to 0 otherwise. * Damage = half of what the player can deal with all modifiers, such as attack speed, enchantments, buffs, rings, weapon properties etc. taken into account - rounded up. * Evasion = * Accuracy '''= ''' Mirror Images are immune to fire, toxic gas and corrosive gas. Scroll of Rage Wakes up and alerts of Hero's location every enemy on the floor. If an enemy was within line of sight, it will go amok. Scroll of Recharging Grants 20 turns of recharging, slowly restoring charges to all wands and the Mage's staff. Each turn, of a charge is restored, meaning that 1 charge is granted per 4 turns. Scroll of Remove Curse Removes any curse from an item, allowing it to be unequipped, and unlocking active use functions if it was an equipped artifact. If the item was cursed with the Curse Infusion spell, the upgrade granted by it will be removed. Scroll of Retribution Using the scroll takes a toll on the user however, blinding and weakening them.| Heading=Scroll of Retribution|width = 60%|heading = Scroll of Retribution}} Damages all entities in sight, giving Hero a weakness debuff for 20 turns and blinding them for at least 6 turns. Deals the more damage, the less HP the Hero has, up to maximum effectivenes around 10% of max HP. Scroll of Teleportation Teleports the user to a random location on the floor. Does not work on boss floors (depths 5, 10, 15, 20, 25) and floor 26. If a previously undiscovered tile in any non-locked place is present on the floor (indicated by black fog of war), the Hero will first be teleported into it. If a hidden room is still undiscovered, the scroll will put the Hero at the secret door location. Scroll of Terror This scroll will inflict all enemies in sight with the terror debuff for 20 turns, making them attempt to escape as far away from the Hero as possible. Scroll of Transmutation Changes an item to a different one of the same type, holding the same enchantments and upgrade levels. * Weapons will be transmutated to a random one of the same tier. ** The Mage's staff will change its imbued wand, instead. * Rings will change their gemstone. * Scrolls and potions will be changed to their exotic variants and vice versa (only 1, if used on a stack of them). * Thrown weapons will be changed to a random one of the same tier (only 1, if used on a stack of them). * Wands, runestones and seeds will be changed to random ones. * Armor cannot be transmutated, as there are no alternatives of the same tier. Scroll of Upgrade This scroll is even able to mitigate or sometimes totally dispel curse effects, though it is not as potent as a scroll of remove curse. The magic of the scroll may also interfere with and erase enchantments on weapons and glyphs on armor. The chance for this begins when upgrading from +4, and will be guaranteed at +8 or higher.|width = 60%|heading = Scroll of Upgrade|image = Shattered-Scroll_upgrade.png}} Generally improves the item in one or several ways. * Strength requirement for armors, weapons and thrown weapons is reduced by 1 extra point on each of the following thresholds: 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, 21. * Wands will gain an extra charge with each upgrade until they get 10 maximum charges, but further upgrades will still reduce charge time. * Enchantments and glyphs will become more effective, varying by enchantment. * Thrown weapons will triple in their durability with each upgrade and, upon reaching 100 durability, will become effectively indestructible. * Upgrades have a 33% chance to remove curses. However, even if they fail to remove the curse, scrolls of upgrade ARE guaranteed to "weaken" weapon and armor curses, thus allowing them to be unequpped while still leaving the curse enchantment intact. ** For the chance to remove enchantments and glyphs as well as general enchant-upgrade scalings, see Shattered PD Enchantments. As this scroll is a progression item alongside potions of strength, it cannot be destroyed with fire. However, it can be destroyed by explosions and disintegration traps.Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Alchemy